Zootopia: Code Name Fury
by garrusflay
Summary: Five years have passed since the events of the Nighthowler case. Big changes have happened for Nick and Judy. They have become a couple, living together in the downtown district. Both have become Detectives for precinct 1. But new trouble is brewing in Zootopia. Brutal murders of criminals have been popping up all over the city. Its up to them to solve this case before its too late
1. Chapter 1

Before you read

Hi there. GarrusFlay here with my first fan fiction ever. I hope you enjoy and please review. If there are any major problems please feel free to PM me I'm friendly haha.

For this story some important details about the Zootopia we love.

This takes place 5 years after the end of the movie, Nick is 35 and Judy is 29 for this story.

They are a romantic couple. One of the first pred/prey couples. The reason for me telling you instead of showing you is there already so many great stories of them falling for each other. (Take a stand, The Savage Dark, and Always my sly bunny,and always my dumb fox to name a few great examples) so to sum up they are a couple not everyone supported it but after this long it's more or less accepted.

Unlike in the movie there is an increase of pred in the city the ratio is now 80/20 in favor of prey still. This is my personal choice.

After three years of exceptional work Nick and Judy have been promoted to Detectives. They now handle major cases almost full time. But they still report to chief Bogo. Which they have been doing now for two years as detectives .

If anything else needs explanation please let me know. I will be doing my best to keep the districts as close to the planned districts of the movie. I won't change the main ones named in the film though, cuz well that's really easy to go back and get details for.

This story will consist of violence, hurt/comfort, and mild( mostly) romance. As well as the sass of everyone's favorite fox and bunny.

So without further ado let's dive into this. Welcome to Zootopia: Code name Fury.

Chapter 1

The First Attack

Entry 1.

The current time is 12:00am. I have prepared everything for this moment. The serum is finally complete and will be having the first field test in the next few hours. It's hard to imagine that after two long years of working on this formula it is completed and exceeds beyond all projected results. It seems like a strange time to start this journal, now after all the trials… But i promised you i'd write more even if you'll never see this.

No.

No now is not the time to miss you. I can miss you after I've completed my mission. After you have finally been avenged. Today though will be a test of my new product on small time trash not who we are truly after.

Well that's all i can write for now. I'll be sure to add more in future tests.

Always yours,

S.B.

5:00 am at the Wilde/Hopps house.

Judy reached over and tapped the alarm clock right as the annoying machine gave its first blaring ring. She had been awake for the past ten minutes laying comfortably on Nick. He gave a little snort at the sound and woke up slowly his arms tightening around Judy's smaller body. Judy slowly rubbed the thicker fur of Nick's chest to peacefully wake him up fully. "Morning slick."

"Mornin Carrots… does it have to be morning already?" Nick moved one paw away from Judy and rubbed his eyes lazily. "I was dreaming about this cute little bunny cuddling me." Judy could feel the grin forming on Nick's muzzle as she shook her head at her dumb fox.

"You know... " Judy leaned up on one elbow, digging it slightly into Nick's side, "You'd think after more five years you'd know to not call me Cut.." Her sentence was cut short by Nicks muzzle hitting hers. After a long kiss he pulled back and looked slyly into her eyes. She sighed "You damn crafty fox. I guess it's not _too_ bad… just don't call any other bunny cute mister."

Nick sank back putting his hand over his chest, "How could you even think i'd do that? You wound me Carrots!" Judy only smirked but held her gaze on him. Nick smiled back after a moment, "Well ready for the morning routine?"

Judy practically sprang off the bed at this. Her Basketball shorts hugging her hips and white t-shirt hanging snuggly against her, much to Nick's approval, "Always am. I'm just waiting on you slowpoke."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Nick got off the bed grabbed a plain black shirt to throw on. He considered putting on sweats but preferred the shorts he was wearing. He heard Judy make her way down the hall to the room next to theirs. He thought back to when they had first got this place. A nice little house in the downtown area. Nick hurried and followed after Judy, he may have been sleepy but knew not to keep her waiting. He was a dumb fox not an idiot.

Nick walked into the room and watched as Judy looked back and forth between the bench press and the treadmill. He couldn't help but chuckle at her expression. Her ears were down her back and her nose twitched frustratingly at choosing. "Judy get on the tread. Im lifting first. Gotta get my body ready to carry you around all day."

Judy turned her head, ears back up now. " Oh yeah you carry me. How many times have i caught you head down on your desk?" She walked over to her machine and started it up.

"As I've said before" Nick began putting the weights onto the bar. "I think better with my head down and eyes closed." He heard Judy give a sarcastic "Oh yeah" before laying on his back and lifting the bar to begin his set.

The next forty five minutes the duo worked hard switching halfway through before Judy heard her phone ringing in the next room. She set the bar back mentally marking the number she left off on before she ran off and picked up her phone. The caller ID was a work number.

"Detective Hopps here."

"Hopps." The voice of Chief Bogo came booming through the phone.

"Morning Chief! How can i help you sir?"

"We have a new case for you." Judy didn't speak, she knew this had to be serious. "You'll meet with officers Mchorn and Fangmeyer at the scene." Judy's phone vibrated in her hand alerting her to the address. "I want you at the scene ASAP Hopps."

"You got it sir. We will leave right away." Judy was midway to pressing end before she heard Bogo grunt.

"And Judy," The chief only used her name in the most sincere cases. "I know you've been doing this for two years now, and you've seen unpleasant things, but this one will be difficult. Just be ready, ok detective?"

Judy was unable to talk for a second but responded quickly enough. "Sure thing Bogo thanks for the heads up." She hit end and turned back to the workout room. "Nick!"

She heard the machine shut off and nick appeared in a hurry. " What's wrong Judy?"

"Chief called we got a case…" Judy paused unsure how to continue.

"What is it? There has to be more than that if you're acting like that." Nick got up close and bent down to her level.

"Bogo warned me about this scene… He's never done that before Nick. This must be gruesome." If not for the red fur Judy would of seen the color drain from Nick's face he knew this had to be very serious.

"Come on Carrots we gotta get ready then." Nick gave a comforting smile. "We got bad guys to catch Detective."

Judy smiled back thankful her partner had her back. The two rushed to the bathroom. They both jumped into the shower and cleaned each other quickly before drying off on their newly installed floor dryer, perfect for days like this. The two of them then got dressed.

Nick, who loved the more casual attire of the detective, wore black slacks with a white collared shirt with the sleeves folded at the elbows, His gun hanging under his armpit, and lastly a long brown leather coat the ended just before the ground. Judy, who rather enjoyed the ZPD uniform, wore a blue long sleeve shirt with black slacks like Nick. Her gun was holstered in the same place as Nick and lastly her black and blue jacket, it was a motorcycle style with padded shoulders. They both grabbed their badges and Judy grabbed the keys to the undercover vehicle they owned through the agency. With that they were off to the crime scene they couldn't expect.

6:18am

Nick had called Mchorn and Fangmeyer on the drive over letting them know they were heading there. Mchorn had informed nick that the C.S.E. (Crime Scene Examiners) were now on the scene.

"Well the 'help' beat us to the scene Carrots." Nick said tucking his phone into his inside coat pocket. Judy just nodded silently worrying what to expect. Nick thought about saying something but couldn't think of the right words to reassure his love. He settled with placing his pay on Judy's thigh.

She let out a long sigh taking one hand off the wheel and placing it on Nicks'. She was ready as she turned onto the next street as she saw Mchorn's cruzzer parked on the side of the road and a taped off area leading to a dark ally she couldn't make out as she parked the vehicle. They nodded at each other and got out of the car.

Fangmeyer approached first. "Howdy detectives. Glad you're here." They both politely greeted him and as Judy took out her notebook Fangmeyer took out his and began the transfer of information. "So we got the call at 5:37am. From a Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson. Sheep. Said they had been attacked. We arrived shortly after the call at 5:40am. We found the couple sitting on the sidewalk, shaking and covered in blood that wasn't theirs but otherwise fine." A pause. Judy was not liking all these pauses today. "They warned us not to go into the alley, we figured it was because of the thugs there but as we approached we found all of them were dead. One panther, one fox and one goat."  
Nick's eyes squinted at Fangmeyer. "The sheep killed them?"

Fangmeyer quickly shook his head, "No Nick something much stronger did. When you see you'll understand. Officer Craven and Mercer already took the Stevensons down to the station, they'll be ready to question when you get there. They were pretty shook up when they left."

Judy looked up from her notebook before talking. "Any idea who the victims were?"

"Yeah all of them have rap sheets and elephant's trunk long. We can hardly call them victims but things are what they are. I'll have the files pulled up for you by the time you're back at the station." The tiger closed his noted and tucked it away. "Mchorn and i are headed back to the station to file our reports, the CSE are here and after you leave another team will be posted till the area is cleaned… whenever that will be." Fangmeyer looked at feet and seemed to zone out.

"Hey you good buddy?" Nick reached up and patted him on the arm breaking his trance.

"Yeah sorry just… its brutal guys. Be prepared okay?" They nodded back before the tiger turned calling out to Mchorn so they can leave. Nick and Judy both nodded to Mchorn who nodded back. "See you back at the station." With that they were gone. Judy and Nick looked to each other before walking into the alley, past the caution tape, and into the crimescene.

The first thing the noticed was the smell, Nick especially, the air was thick with a unsettling amount of blood. As they closed in more they saw the members of the CSE working over the entire length of the alley which was covered in blood and parts of the small time crooks.

Judy covered her mouth, Nick managed to keep his composure but he was indeed deeply disturbed. He now understood what Fangmeyer meant by something powerful. These poor mammals had been literally torn apart by something. The three _bodies_ , if they could be called that anymore, had been seemingly ripped apart. Through all this carnage Nick and Judy started their job working with the "Help" who were taking evidence and collecting any information on the bodies before beginning to wrap them up. Leaving a white outline where the bodies used to duo worked quickly and efficiently taking notes and making sure anything they found made its way to evidence.

After a good half an hour of searching Nick called for Carrots, she quickly came to his side to see what he found. Nick held up a knife, nothing fancy, six inch serrated fixed blade. "You figure it was one of the victims Nick?" The knife had seem to have been flung away from the bloodshed and wasn't covered in the blood that seemed to coat everything else.

"Yeah but look at this" He brought it closer to Judy to see the tip. An inch of the blade had blood on it. "Might be the killers." Nick let a small smile form on his lips.

"Way to go slick! Let's bag this up and head back to the station. We have to question that couple still." Judy turned with Nick who turned in the knife for evidence along with whatever else they had found.

"You got it boss. I can't wait to get out off this place." Nick had another involuntary shiver looking around before jogging to catch up to Judy who was out of the alley by now almost to their car, she had clearly been in a hurry. Nick jumped in as Judy started the engine. But after a moment he realized the weren't moving. "Judy you okay?" Not even a second after the words left his mouth Judy flung herself into his arms.

"No Nick I'm not ok. We have seen murders before even been in gunfights but that was different." She pulled away slightly to look Nick in the eyes. "We both saw those wounds. Those were from a mammals claws and teeth! What kind of animal would do that?!"

Nick held her eyes a few moments before she fell back into his chest. He slowly rubbed her head right between the ears to calm her down. He knew all the ways to calm his emotional bunny down but he knew he didn't have an answer to her question. A long minute passed before Judy's breaths slowed to normal and she tilted her head up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Nick. I know i can always count on you to be there for me."

"Always and forever fluff." She sat back up in her seat and began the drive to the station. "Always and forever."

7:35 am

Nick and Judy had arrived at the station, Waving to Joan the receptionist and dispatch officer who had replaced Clawhauser when he became a field officer. She informed them that the Chief wanted to see them when they arrived.

They wasted no time and climbed the stairs to his office stopping a moment at his door before knocking. "Come in."

They entered quickly before both jumping onto the same chair in front of the large desk the Chief used. "Morning sir." Nick replied as cheerfully as he could, which wasn't much.

"Wilde. Hopps." He met both of their gazes. "I know this wasn't an easy crime scene, as you both know i've been on this job for decades and i've never seen anything quite like this." He paused for a second to let it sink in before continuing. "Now the victims." He grabbed three fox/rabbit sized folders off his desk and handed them to the detectives. " The panther, Gabriel King, the fox, Natasha Silver, and the goat, Richard Selmer, were all small time criminals. That was there known spot and from what little we gathered from Stevenson's we know they were going to mug the couple. Now as clear as it is to see that these individuals aren't the saints of this city, what happened was a nightmare and we don't want what happened to happen to anyone else." Both Judy and Nick gave a very understanding nod and Bogo sat up straight in his chair. "Good, now the couple is waiting for you in the lobby. They have been cleaned up and given new clothes. You can question them in your office or in interrogation room 3. Dismissed."

Nick and Judy hopped off the chair and as Nick was walking out Judy met Bogo's eye's and mouthed thank you. He gave her a sympathetic smile and a nod back. Judy hopped over to Nick and they made their way to the waiting couple.

When they reached the waiting room the detectives spotted them instantly, they were in the two corner chairs in the back of the room looking at each other or the ground, avoiding contact with anyone else in the room. Judy put on her warmest smile and approached them. " Hello there, Judy Hopps Detective with the ZPD, this is my partner Nicholas Wilde." They both reached out a paw to the couple who shook it a little too fast still clearly shaken up about the events of the morning.

"Please call me Nick. If you'll follow me we will lead you to our office for a more private conversation." The two bobbed their heads in agreement before standing and following them to their office down the hall.

After they had a seat and were offered something to drink, to which they both declined, Judy began the questioning. "So how about you tell us what happened this morning so you fine folks can get out of here and go home?"

The couple looked at each other before Mr. Stevenson, started talking. "Well okay let's see…" He pulled on his wool under his chin before continuing. "We woke up early like we always do around 5:00am. We Decided we'd go and get breakfast at the sunrise diner, it's only a few blocks away from our apartment." Judy nodded along while Nick took notes quietly behind her. "We were about a block away when we heard someone call out in the alleyway we were passing. Someone sounded in pain so we went to check it out."

"The muggers tricked you into the alley correct? Nick pipped up to which nodded, "This is the same as with there other victims, please continue."

"Well as you know they set a trap for us. The three of them surrounded us asking for our money, our credit cards even our wedding rings, anything of value they said." The goats voice traied off then for a minute before he continued in a voice barely above a whisper. "Then it came out of the shadows." the terror in the poor sheeps eyes was immense, Nick could almost taste the fear radiating off them. "This beast was massive. It was dark so it's hard to say for sure; not quite as big as a bear, but it must be close. It's claws scraped against the ground as it moved toward us. _Down on all fours it moved detective, on all fours for sure."_ Nick stopped writing as he heard those words the echoed in his head as the poor sheep continued. "Before we knew what was happening the panther was howling in pain as the things teeth clamped down on him. It killed those three criminals without a problem. The whole attack seemed to last only a few seconds. Then it looked at us; it was only his eyes we could see clearly. Like glowing red orbs that pierced the dark. And it just said, 'Safe now. Call police.' It's voice was more of a growl than anything but after that it ran the opposite way we entered from and disappeared."

Nick and Judy looked back at each other and then to the scared couple. This case just got a whole lot more interesting and deadly.

Entry 2

The current time is 4:00 pm. The field test was a success. The serum performed better than i imagined it would. The effects of the serum go beyond heightened senses and lead to enhanced physical strength and cellular regrowth. Even after the serum is out of my system (need to work on a longer lasting formula current effect time is 27 minutes) my leg injury has fully healed! It's practically a miracle. Left eye is still heavily damaged but not while under the effects of the serum. As for the "Primal condition" i seem to be combating that quite well after building up a tolerance to it over all these years studying the specimens. The most noticeable effect from the change is how exhausted i am after it wore off. I barely made it back before i passed out for several hours. I've checked the news as well; they are reporting the deaths but have no suspects. The news says they put Hopps and Wilde on the case. They put their best against me so i'll have to stay smart, i can't risk falling before i finish this burden. I think i'll end this for this entry. Oh one last thing i wanted to tell you i gave it the name finally after all these years.

Code name Fury is now operational love.

Always yours,

S.B.

 **End of chapter 1.**

 **Well I hope anyone who read this enjoys it. please leave a review good or bad. and let me know if you think the rating is fine or needs to be changed. I'll try to keep posting chapters within a week.**

 **Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there Garrusflay here! Thank you those have followed and reviewed; It means a lot! I hope everything flowed and made sense. Well here is chapter two!**

Chapter 2

(4:00p.m. Nick and Judy's office)

Nick sat at his desk that was positioned right in front of Judy's so she could keep an eye on him, as she would often say and do. He looked at the simple, silver watch on his wrist that had finally clicked to 4:00pm. It had been almost eleven hours since Bogo had called and they had started the case. Only eight hours since the Stevensons had left their office. They were clearly shaken up, but less than they had been earlier in the morning. Nick looked back to the papers of his desk. He had reports of the three deceased criminals, the report from the conversation with the victims, and information about the crime scene including the many gory pictures of the "bodies" in the alleyway.

Nick ran his mind through the mental checklist that he had become all too familiar with since becoming a cop and even more so as a detective. First, what had been the motive for killing these mammals? Second, why did these murders happen? Third, where is the suspect now? It still being the first day of the investigation Nick wasn't surprised that the answers were; no clue, no idea, and anywhere in Zootopia. The last question was the most pressing at the moment however, and with no eyewitness or surveillance footage they weren't going to get there answer anytime soon.

Judy was standing, leaning back on her desk, facing the large whiteboard with all the information they had collected so far. Including her own thoughts and theories. Ranging from gang violence to vigilante, but most were crossed off or simply erased. Nick's eyes glancing over the one thing that he hoped above all else wasn't true.

 _ **Night Howlers?**_

Bold, cycled three or four times, this was their biggest question. Nick looked back to his mate with a sigh. Her eyes were glazed over from staring at the board for so long. Her mouth was slightly open with the carrot pen tip losely held there. Both her ears were up but bent forward, drooping over her forehead. Nick got up slowly and walked up next to her. Leaning next to her blankly staring at the board with her before reaching one hand over and gently rubbing one of the drooping ears.

Judy jolted up but calmed when she realized what Nick was doing. She slumped over to him, allowing him to continue the massage. "Well any major breakthroughs come to you while you sat there partner?"

"Can't say any did fluff." He paused his caressing for a moment and added, "I know you'd hit me if I solved this before you could." As he continued the familiar routine of scratching and rubbing the always sensitive ears of the bunny, he heard a small chuckle that made him feel better. "Look you know cases take a while to solve sometimes. Remember, our last major investigation took nearly two weeks to crack."

"Yeah you're right slick...As much as I wish you weren't right now." Judy's eyes bounced from detail to detail on the board. Cameras in the nearby area have not captured anything useful, but it wasn't a big surprise. The cameras in the area were spread out and mostly traffic cameras. The three thugs had picked their spot a little too well in the end. "It's just with how bad this…"

Judy was interrupted by Nick's finger covering her snout. She looked up to him only for Nick to pick her up and sit her on her desk, making her nearly eye level. "Judy you are doing the best you can with the evidence that is available to us." Nick's emerald eyes bore into her beautiful amethyst ones. His voice was more sincere than usual. "And if we are going to catch this guy, we can't be distracted by how graphic this crime is. All we can do is use that to motivate us to solve this before it happens again."

A small smile formed on Judy's lips. "Thanks Nick. Sometimes I wonder where I'd be without you."

"Oh thats an easy answer." Nick smirked as he stole a quick kiss, "Back in Bunny Burrows, making some buck happy with hundreds of little kits." Judy gave a long groan while rolling her eyes, but she still couldn't stop from smiling. "Alright fluff let's get out of here."

"Already?" Judy asked jumping off the desk and approaching the whiteboard once more seeing if it will give her an answer this time.

"It's after four now. We came in early and we have stayed late." Judy nodded in defeat then grabbed her coat from the rack next to the door. Nick had already threw his on at this point and stood with his paw on the handle. "Don't worry Judy, the DNA testing from the crime scene will be finished tomorrow so hopefully we will get another lead and if not we will go out there and capture this monster ourselves. Deal?" Nick held up a thumbs up and put on his most dashing smile.

Judy couldn't help help but chuckle, "Deal partner. Let's get out of here then. I'm starving!" Judy's ears picked up the low grumble of Nick's stomach and laughed. "Guess you feel the same. Where you wanna eat at?"

The conversation continued as they made their way outside and into their vehicle. Jumping into the driver's seat, Judy saw a large toothy smile across Nick's face. "You and me of course, have had a long day and the only food up to the challenge of boosting our spirits is my home cooking. Remember fluff, I went shopping yesterday, so tonight…" He pulled his bunny into his lap from across the seat right as she started it up. "It's all about cooking for the cutest bunny in all of Zootopia... no wait all of Bunny Burrow and Zootopia."

The blush that raced up her face turned her ears a few shades redder. Yes they had been partners for five years. Hell, lovers even for a few. Judy still was always swept off her feet when Nick was being his charming self. This love they shared was the purest and truest love she had ever felt. He was her rock through cases, through the prejudices they had suffered from family and friends at first, and still suffered to this day from some, they had held onto each other.

Judy wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and buried her neck into his. Rubbing her familiar scent into his fur like she had done hundreds of times before to mark her lover. A playful growl filled Judy's ear as Nick returned the gesture. His paws ran up and down his bunnie's back. One paw slipping under the layers of clothes to feel the soft fur off her back. He let his claws scrape from the small of her to her hip where he grasped her tight keeping her body right on his. "I love you so much Judy."

The kiss Judy gave Nick showed just how much she loved him back but she made to whisper it at least once in his ear before kissing him down his neck to his collar bone. "You wanna show me how much you love this 'cute' bunny?" The passion and speed that Nick's teeth found there way along her body answered the question of just how badly he had wanted to show her. Not that Nick ever needed much encouragement when it came to loving his bunny.

Nick and Judy had been each others first and the first time they had realized they wanted each other Nick was terrified he'd hurt Judy, but as she had proven time and time again she could handle herself in any situation. After that first time they never held anything back, even with how much stronger Nick had gotten. Nick had seemingly only gained muscle since coming back from the academy. A bonus that Judy was enjoying immensely at the moment. Her paws digging into the now bare chest of the one she loved. Feeling the toned muscles under the layer of red,thick and soft fur.

Judy felt the horrors of the day fade as she lost herself in the gentle but sensual touch of Nicks paws, Removing her coat carefully before more or less tearing the long sleeve shirt off her body. An excited squeak left Judy's mouth at the action and Nick playfully licked up her neck before whispering softly into the base of her ear, "We are going to be here for a long time if I'm showing you _exactly_ how much I love this cute bunny." Causing another wave of emotions, and her ears to turn yet another shade darker, Judy took Nick up on that and thanked god again for the vacant area of the parking lot and the tinted windows of the undercover cruiser.

After the intense and much needed activities, Nick and Judy made their way home. Nick kept his word and prepared a large meal. A garden salad with all of Judy's favorite veggies with extra carrots, as requested, with freshly baked bread and butter on the side. Nick cooked himself a large cricket burger and had several dozen blueberries while cooking everything.

Judy loved the meal; even something like a salad Nick could make taste divine. The couple ate their meal while making pleasant conversation at the dinner table. They had made it a rule to keep work at work and focus on recovery at home. Unless a random fact that cracked the case would pop up, Judy had been known for her spontaneous epiphanies. But on this night they simply found comfort in each others company.

After the meal Judy made her way to the living room eyes wandering the massive shelves of movies that surrounded the tv. She wasn't in the mood for anything to serious and picked a movie that, as strange as enjoyable for them to watch, always cheered her up. She put the dvd in and hit play. She could smell the popcorn from the kitchen and couldn't wait for Nick to join her.

When the intro music played for the movie she heard Nick hollar from the other room. "You didn't play _that_ movie did you?!" Nick came in the room, large bowl in hand. "You did." He shook his head as he sat down, unable to hide the grin on his face. "Didn't we watch this last week?"

"Hmm. Maybe?" Judy gave an innocent shrug as she popped a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth. " The now relaxed couple laid comfortably on each other and watched "The Savage City" the story of Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde and how they saved the city from the Nighthowler plot. One of Judy's favorites for many reasons, and though not Nick's favorite, he enjoyed how much she loved it.

After about two hours into it, Nick looked down to notice Judy fast asleep on him. He gently ran his paws down her head and just stared with a loving smile. It was the moments like this that he lived for. Not the playful banter, not the perfect way they worked together, not even the passionate lovemaking. It was the moments that he could simply hold the one that had saved his life and enjoy her presence. Nick sighed happily as grabbed the remote and turned off the tv and gently picked Judy up bridal style. He made his way into the bedroom and carefully placed her on the bed, Thankful that his night vision was good enough that he didn't have to bother with the light.

Nick looked down at the sleeping bunny. Though he would never say it outloud, she looked so small and fragile when she was asleep. He had personally seen her take down anything from bunnies to bears, he knew she could handle herself better than he probably could. He would always worry, but that's what love does he figured. He was just about to lay down when he heard the buzzing of his phone in the other room. "Who the hell…" Nick quickly, but quietly, made his way to the living room and scooped up the phone.

 **Caller ID restricted**

Nick didn't like this but pressed the answer button and held the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

Nick's fur stood on the back of his neck when he heard the voice respond. "Wilde glad you picked up" The voice sounded pleasant but professional, almost like a lawyer.

Nick looked around making sure he was truly alone before he responded. "What do you want Savage?"

8:30

The savannah district, warehouse area

"This is Jack in location at the site. Waiting for the target." Jack checked his equipment for the fifth time. All black gear covered him head to toe. Tactical body armor covered his chest; light and tight against his skin. Everything was custom to fit his taller than average bunny size. He looked over the weapons he had with him. The assault rifle was set in sniper mode, but could be switched in a second if things went south, not that they usually did. Jack Savage doesn't let things go south. His pistol was loaded and fixed to his hip and lastly a short sword was strapped to his back. If everything else failed, he could always trust his blade.

"Jack." A calm feminine voice came through the earpiece. "Drone footage shows two sets of vehicles entering the area. One from the north and one from the east. I'm reading fourteen heat signatures between them all."

"Copy Skye." Jack placed his red bandana around the bottom half of his face covering everything under his nose. Only his piercing blue eyes were visible along with the three scars that ran above his left eye down past where the bandana covered. "Read me the contract again babe."

"Contract is as follows, Don't allow the deal take place between Savannah's Drug Runners and Meadowlands Carnivore killers. 50,000 dollars. Additionally dead members of the gangs brings in another 5,000 and 10,000 if it's a high ranking officer." There was a pause before the soothing voice continued. "You doing good right love? You seem worried about something."

Jake laid down in his position, the roof of this building overlooked the meeting area and he had been here for an hour already waiting and having his foxy partner telling him the details of this contract several times and checking his weapons. "Come on; me worried? You're worried this bunny is going soft on you, is that it?"

"Haha yeah Jack, right as usual." Skye's laugh sent a warm rush through him before she continued. "You're avoiding the question Jake; don't worry I won't tell anyone in the hitman club that the legendary Jack Savage is worried about a simple contract."

Jack shook his said slightly as he looked through the scope, the two groups of vehicles had come to a stop and the different members of their respective gangs started to begin there deal. "It's not the job I'm worried about. I just have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen. So just keep an eye on the area ok babe?"

"Of course, you know I got your back. Now and forever. Going radio silent; good hunting." With that the line went silent, Jack knew all he had to do was talk and she respond, but she knew that he worked better in silence.

The contract was going well in Jack's opinion anyway. Of the fourteen mammals on the scene, only two had the weapons to hit him at this range, and that was if they even saw him. He zoomed in on them one by one as he mentally checked if there were any money making targets before he stopped on one of the bears from the meadowland gang. He was the second command of the whole gang. Jack flipped the safety off his gun and lined up the shot. 'Maybe I'll get a little extra for a second in command.' he thought to himself.

Right before he pulled the trigger, his comm came to life. "Jack large target has appeared on the Drones scanners!"

'Shit, I knew something was going to happen' Jack thought quickly before answering in his usual calm tone. "Location Skye."

"He's across from you looks like he's heading straight to the group." Skye mumbled something Jack couldn't make out before her voice came through clear and urgent again. "Jack, I don't like this he's moving crazy fast and it's one guy… that's suicide."

"I guess we'll see." Jack zoomed out from the bear and switched to a wider frame so he could see the whole area. At first Jack didn't see anything, just the four cars and their headlights lighting up the large parking space between the warehouse he was positioned at and the other warehouse that was directly across from him. Then Jack saw movement coming from the empty loading area of the warehouse across the way. 'Skye's right this one is fast.' Jack lost the target again and quietly cussed. He really didn't like this.

Jack calculated the distance between the far warehouse and the cars to be about 100 to 150 feet. Whatever was coming would have to travel through an open area to get to them. It didn't look to good for this new character. Then it happened; Jack was glad he was zoomed out when it happened or he would've missed the charge.

Through one of the open warehouse doors the massive creature charged the cars. It managed to make it within ten feet before one of the gang members, a fox, turned and managed to let out a terrified scream before the animal grabbed him and physically tore him apart. All the remaining gang members turned and pulled out their weapons. The parking lot turned into a warzone. Jack simply watched. Eyes open wide at the scene, the beast went from one to another cleaving off limbs with its claws and biting some of the smaller mammals in two. Jack couldn't tell if they were all the worst shots or if it was just too fast. At this point there were only six remaining. Three ran into a car and the other three just yelled firing their automatics. But like the others, the guns didn't help as the creature pounced on one of the bears. The claws from his paws ran down the bear's chest who seemed dead before he hit the ground.

"Jack what is that mammal? I can't get a clear image. It's moving too fast." Skye's voice was unusually quiet which Jack could understand. This was excessive even for him.

"It's the size of a bear, but built like a fox I believe; no wolf." The three in the car were the only ones left, but Jack gathered that none of them had keys to the vehicle. He could make out the three terrified faces inside. The wolf, if one could call it that, turned to the car and… laughed? Jack wasn't sure. He heard it right until it lifted its unnaturally long snout and howled with laughter. It gripped the door and began to pull and pull. Jack zoomed in more mentally taking in every detail he could before it ripped the door off the car and dove headfirst into the vehicle. Jack looked away when the windows became covered in so much blood for him to make any details. "Skye, everyone's dead in the target area."

"Copy Jack. Please get out of there."Skye's voice was on the verge of pleading. "I don't want that thing to come after you."

Jack grunted in reply. Turning back he saw the beast standing at the center of the bloodbath. The light of the headlights were on him and Jack got his first real good view of him. His fur was white with what little wasn't dripping with blood. He could see that the claws on his paws and feet were much larger and sharper than they are normally on predators. Jack could see though that it had been shot though. There were bullet holes on his back and chest, but they didn't seem to be bothering him all too much. The last thing Jack noticed however was the eyes. They were red and practically glowing. The creature seemed to just be standing there; looking around slowly taking in long breaths of air. After a minute, it lowered to all fours and took off towards the warehouse where it came from.

"Skye I need you to patch me through to someone right now." Jack slung his rifle over his shoulder and stood up.

"To who?" Skye asked, surprise clear in her voice.

"Nick Wilde." He could tell Skye was about to question him, but she stopped herself and after a silent ten seconds he heard ringing in his ear.

"Hello?" The familiar, if not tired, voice of the fox came through.

"Wilde." A pause he knew he needed to be delicate or he would hang up or start freaking out on him. "Glad you picked up."

"What do you want Savage?"

"Oh you know old boy, just to help out my favorite cop in the city." No response, but he hadn't hung up either that was good enough. "I'm aware that you are currently trying to find a vicious criminal who tears apart his victims with his claws and teeth. That is correct yes?"

Nick was silent for another moment. 'How did he know about the case?' he thought to himself. He knew asking wouldn't be helpful. "Yes." the blunt statement was his only response.

"I have information then for you and officer Hopps." He could tell Nick was going to start objecting, but continued. "Look Nick I am aware our history isn't the best and to be fair we have both taken good shots at each other. But this is big Nick. Bigger than our personal feud."

"What are you suggesting then?" Nick's voice seemed defeated or at least it was accepting of the facts. Jack always admired his logical reasoning Judy had rubbed off on him a lot.

"We work together and I swear on my mothers life that I won't harm you or Miss Hopps, until the day you make the first move against me. Sound fair?" Jack was working in unfamiliar territory now, one working with cops and two working with people in general, Skye being the rare exception that she was.

Nick was trying to handle the wave of thoughts that hit him. Jack was probably the most dangerous criminal he had ever encountered. They had fought once early in Nick's career. Alone, one on one. A fox against a bunny and Savage had won. Bloodied and with bones broken, Jack had held a gun to Nick's head, but in the end had only knocked him out. Nick still wanted answers and a rematch. "Okay Jack. Deal."

"Good choice Nick." Jack internally let out a sigh before continuing. "Get some sleep old boy. I'll be in your office at 8:00am. It's going to be a long day for us all." Jack tapped the comm piece twice letting Skye know to end the call. "Skye… I only ask you trust me on this okay?"

The line was silent for a few moments before he heard the long sigh of acceptance. "Okay Jack I will. Now bring your cute ass home so I can kiss you alright?"

Jack let out a low chuckle. His woman really had a way with words. "Alright babe. You're going to regret that cute remark though when I get back." They continued the playful banter up until Jack mounted his motorcycle and started his way home.

Entry 3.

In my haste of preparing my second round of testing, I forgot to write an earlier entry. The current time is 3:00 am. I am sore and bruised but otherwise unharmed. Fury is performing wondrously and the second dose lasted longer than my first. (Full time of transformation is now 1:34 minutes) my 'Enhanced' form seems highly resistant to pain and general wear and tear. I'm not going to lie though, I have discovered an… uncomfortable side effect. Upon reverting back to normal, I found my stomach unable to handle several new items I had apparently digested. I have full control when I am under the influence of Fury of course, but in the blur of fighting I wasn't able to control the primal instinct of "feeding." I will try to prepare myself more in the future. For now, I will work on perfecting the dosage and potency of Fury to improve the duration and performance. I can feel the goal approaching. I can practically taste it. That's probably the wrong word choice, but I'm sure you understand. I miss you still love, I always will. Please tell our son I miss and love him too.

Always your's

S.B.

 **That's it for the second chapter of Code Name Fury. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as I did writing it.**

 **One additional thing I'd like to add. The idea of a movie being made about Nick and Judy came from a comic; An Adventure in Zootropolis, which can be found on Deviantart. On RobertFiddler's profile.**

 **Have questions? Comments? Concerns? Well there is a review button below just for you to tell me how you feel. Or, if you feel like what you have to say is private then please feel free to PM anytime and I'll answer when I can.**

 **Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone GarrusFlay here again with another exciting chapter of Code Name Fury. Hope everyone who viewed enjoyed and if you reviewed or favorited it's much appreciated. As always feel free to message me if you have any questions or concerns about the story.**

 **Sorry for the late posting i just went away on a little trip for my birthday so i hope you enjoy this extra long chapter :)**

Chapter 3

5:00 am Wilde/Hopps residence

The annoying alarm clock was shut off before it could blare for the second time with a quick tap from the bunny. Still surprisingly tired she leaned up on the bed and stretched out her arms. Then it hit her that there was something missing. She looked around the bed for a long second before she realized she was alone in the bed. "Nick?" the question was more to herself than outloud. Feeling the bed around her it was eerily cold. Nick must have been gone for an hour at least. Then the long bunny ears raised, picked up a noise.

It wasn't loud or alarming but was steady and had a rhythm to it. Bam bam, bam bam bam, BAM, bam bam, bam bam bam, BAM. Judy knew where Nick was and knew something must be bothering him if he was there and not sleeping. Judy swung her legs off the bed and then slowly began to move to the workout room. The pounding she heard from the other room was still continuing in the familiar pattern. Bam bam. She was right at the door, looking through the partially opened doorway. Bam bam bam. She saw Nick in the far corner with the punching bag. BAM. The last strike threw the bag back and Nick followed sticking to the sides.

Judy looked over his body. All he had on was a short pair of mesh shorts, tropical themed as Nick loved so much. Judy would usually comment on how bad his taste was but now wasn't the time. She could hear Nick panting, he must have been doing this for awhile. He was wearing only gauze over his paws and she caught a glimpse of crimson running down between the knuckles. She looked over the rest of him for no particular reason except to see how his body was holding up. The years hadn't been kind to either of them but Nick more so. They had both been in the hospital a dozen times over, from stab wounds to being shot, it was truly a miracle they were both still up and about. She could see faded scars and areas where his fur hadn't grown back right because of the surgerys.

Despite it all here he was getting stronger and stronger everyday. Nick had always bigger than her, even when he was the shifty hustler on the street but now he was larger than life. Every hit he pounded into the bag showed the strength he possessed. With what he was wearing Judy could see every muscle bulging with the way he was moving, 'How long have you been in here Nick?' Judy thought silently.

Judy knew that his mask was formed from a lifetime of living on the streets and that the only person he had trouble hiding his emotions from was her. Even then though Judy knew that when he was alone he showed his deepest feelings. Right now Judy saw fear, anger and pain, and that she couldn't allow.

She knocked three loud times on the door before walking in. "Hey there's my fox!" She kept her voice her voice as energetic and happy as she could muster. "I have to file a complaint with you mister." She was now right up to her fox who had turned to her the moment she appeared. "I didn't get my good morning…" Judy was cut off by Nick scooping her into his arms and pressing his muzzle into hers. She recovered from the sudden affection and wrapped her legs around his back and her arms around his neck continuing the kiss as the spontaneous fox gracefully brought them to the ground.

With his bunny resting on his lap, he broke the kiss and put his head along her shoulder. "Sorry for delaying your morning kiss love. It won't happen again." Judy just enjoyed the embrace knowing Nick would need a moment before he would tell her what was bothering him. The fox buried his nose into the exposed neck, taking long, deep breathes. Judy just smiled and let him enjoy her sent, Nick had told her long ago that just her scent could calm him down. "You know how much I love you right?"

"Well of course i do Nickie." Judy couldn't remember the last time Nick had talked like this and she was starting to get worried. "And you know how much I love you." After a few more deep breathes Judy decided to push. "What happened? Something clearly happened for you to leave your bunny alone and cold last night." She punched his shoulder to let him know that she was only messing with him.

Nick let out a slight chuckle before taking one last breath of her intoxicating scent. "I got a call from someone last night." He leaned back so he could look into the large amethyst eyes that stared intently at him. "I can't explain everything right now but we are going to see someone today and you have to promise me," His hands tightened slightly around her as he continued, "Promise me that you won't freak out on him."

Judy said nothing for a moment. If Nick was making her promise then she knew just how serious this was. Nick knew that if she promised she wouldn't break it, especially not with him. "Okay. I promise i won't freak out on this mammal." Her paws slid from around his neck to his chest, slightly grabbing at the fur. "Who called?"

Nick lowered his head looking away from Judy's eyes. "Jack." The pulling and pain was expected as her paws balled up on his chest. He looked back up into her eyes. There was a lot of emotions there but anger was the easiest, followed closely by worry.

"That… BASTARD!" Judy let the last part bellow out. She wasn't one for cursing but at this moment she didn't care. "Why Nick? Why would he call you?"

"He knows about the case." Judy looked around the room frustrated. "He said we are going to work together. That this was big."

"He's a hitman and he nearly killed you!" Judy understood why Nick had been in here punching, she felt like punching something right about now. "How do you know he just doesn't want to finish what he started!" Judy was yelling at Nick now. He couldn't bear to look at her, He hated the secret he kept from her.

"He's not going to kill me. He can't. I wish i could tell you how I know but I can't." Nick's eyes were starting to get wet, This secret had been over them for years. It stopped him from taking the last step with Judy even though the irony was that the event was what had first made him profess his true feelings for her.

Judy was angry but truly not at Nick. She had hated Jack even though she hadn't see him eye to eye before, it was because of what he had done to Nick. Seeing the frustrated tears in her lover's eyes she softened her tone. "I'm not upset with you. You know that right?" The fox didn't say anything, doing everything to not break down. "Whatever happened that day happened and as much as i want you to tell me I know you would if you could." Nick looked back into her eyes. His eyes showing happiness again. "I'll always love you Nick no matter what demons from our past come up." Nick looked like he was going to cry from the sweetness of her words but sly bunny was determined that there would be no tears this morning.

She pushed him back and the sudden action caught him off guard. Judy laid across him straddling him on the ground. She leaned in and kissed him longingly. The kiss filled him with all the strength he would need to make it through the day. To deal with the killer, Jack and whatever this city had to throw at him. After a long sweet kiss she looked at him with a mischievous grin before leaning up. She was sitting on Nick and just slowly moved her hips on Nick as she talked, "You know we got about an hour before we need to get ready and since you left me all alone last night you should make it up to me this morning." With that Judy jumped up and took off to the bedroom, Nick following close behind ready to satisfy the needs of his bunny.

7:00 am Precinct 1

Nick and Judy made it in right at 7:00 and immediately made there way to Bogo's office, as directed by Jone at the front desk. After they entered the office and sat down Bogo hit them with the news. "There's been another attack." The sentence hung in the air before he continued. "Fourteen gang members all torn apart."

"Fourteen sir?"Judy asked with some hesitation. Bogo nodded slowly. "We are positive it's the same criminal?

"Without a doubt Hopps." The chief handed over several large folders. "It seems like this happened last night around 8:45 pm, in the warehouse area of the Savannah district. Local police got the call and they sent over there evidence this morning."

Nick was only half paying attention now, The call from Jack had come at 8:50 last night. Had he been there? Is that why he called? "Now." The chief's booming brought him to the present. "With how violent these killings have been I'm going to tell you something I don't have to say, but i feel like i must." He paused looking between his two best detectives and close friends. "Be careful. If you get a good lead on this criminal do not engage unless you have to. Call it in and you'll have every damn cop under my command to help you bring him in." Nick and Judy nodded in unison, grateful that the chief wanted them safe. "From how this criminal moved on the footage, I don't want you closer that you have to be without backup."

Judy cocked her head at that last sentence. "Video footage chief? Bogo pulled out a disk and handed it over to Judy. On the disk, written in marker, it said **A gift**. "Who sent it?"

Bogo just shrugged. "No name it was just dropped off. But whoever sent it had a great view of the deal that was going to happen. Just be prepared when you watch it." Bogo opened one of the large drawer to his left. "Now i'm going to need those firearms of yours." The detectives both were about to ask questions until they saw the chief pull out two guns and a small pack. "I've saved you the trip to the armory. Both of used have used these weapons before. I want you to have every edge out there."

Nick had a wide grin on his muzzle as handed over his gun and eagerly picked up the larger gun. It was a black revolver that seemed to fit Nick's paw perfectly. He gave the cylinder a spin before flicking it closed. "Oh chief you really do care! This must be my birthday!" He adjusted the straps on his holster before locking his new gun into place.

The chief and Judy both shook their heads, Nick was a bit of a gun nut. Even nicknaming that gun the Judge. Nick had surprised the police force with many things; speed, reliability, even his cunning,but the area he had even outshone his partner had been on the firing range. Judy examined her gun as well before fitting it in the now empty holster. It was a semi-auto handgun like the standard issue but the differences were drastic. It was larger for one, big enough for Nick to use except the handle had been modified for her convenience. Besides the power of the gun the ammo was specialized for non-lethal use, which Judy prefered. Each shot discharged a electrical current, much like a taser, that would drop most mammals. "Thanks Bogo. You didn't have to get the guns for us."

The chief simply waved off the complement. "You have enough work to do today without having to worry about this. Now Dr. Lucian has informed me that he has some results for you down in the lab. Go see him and then continue your work. Remember to keep me posted Hopps we all know Wilde here won't be the one to update me unless his tail's on the line." Bogo let a rare smile form as Nick gave a shrug of agreement. "Dismissed!".

"Later Chief." Nick gave a salute full of his usual sass before him and Judy headed out. Nick looked at his watch. 7:20. "Let's head to the lab. We still got some time before… well you know."

Nick started to lead the until Judy grabbed his arm stopping him. "He sent this video didn't he?" She looked up into his face trying to figure out his thoughts.

"I can't be sure but if i had to guess then yes." Nick considered his next sentence before continuing. Deciding to just say what was on his mind would be easiest. "He called me at 8:50 pm last night. "I think he was there, probably hired by them as a backup incase something went wrong or by someone else entirely. I think when he saw what happened, he decided that it be best to get help for this and he knew that i was already involved… somehow" Nick knew that there had been news about the murders but no specifics just that there was murders, they had probably been mentioned by name though. The media still liked to throw their names out there whenever they could.

They continued walking, Judy still holding on to Nick's arm. "I don't like that he knows these things. Not one bit Nick."

"Me either Carrots. But come on we can handle this." He looked down and gave her a wink. "We are Zootopia's finest aren't we?" Judy chucked, punching his arm lightly before picking up the pace to the lab.

A few minutes passed as they walked through the large building. Taking the elevator down two levels before getting off on the floor with the lab. "Well let's hope the doctor will have some good news for us." Nick opened the door to the lab and looked around until he saw what he was looking for. "Hey Doc."

Nick's voice rang out into the quiet room and from the other side of the tables and various equipment an older wolf turned, giving the couple a friendly smile. His fur was a mix of black and grey, a wide rimmed pair of glasses rested his snout and a small curved cane was hooked onto the table he was sitting in front of. "Detectives. Glad you could make it down here so early."

The pair walked over to him and exchanged pawshakes. "Of course Dr. Lucian." Judy said happy to see her wolf friend. They had hit it off right after her first major case and Judy always loved coming down to see him, even if he was crabby at times.

"Judy please, Lucian or Marcus. After all these years you're still so formal." He looked over to Nick and shook his head. "I've given up with this fox and his nicknames. I don't know how you have put up with it for all this time." He turned back to his table and continued with his notes. "Fascinating case by the by."

"Yeah fascinating all right." Nick said in a quiet tone. "You heard about the second set of murders?"

"Yeah I heard. Fourteen dead mammals. All criminals." He turned again to look at them. "Again; fascinating." He finished writing on the page before he grabbed his cane and motioned for them to follow. "As you are aware of there was _a lot_ of blood at the first crime scene. Nearly all the blood was from the deceased mammals. All except the blood on the knife." The three stopped in front of the another table full of evidence collected from the scene including the knife. "Besides that blood everything else is from the other three." He turned to look over the table seeming lost in his own thoughts. "The speed this wolf has is beyond anything natural."

"Did you say wolf Marcus?" Judy was standing at his side now her paw reaching up to his paw that rested on his cane. "You know his species."

"Oh yes but that's just the beginning." The Dr. returned his focus on the present. "Among all the other pieces of evidence the knife and this small clump of fur are the most helpful to you officers." He picked up the bag of fur so they could see and Nick took it carefully, examining it while the doctor continued. " _Canis lupus arctos._ A white wolf." The doctor looked almost exhilarated. "Though he's not going to be like your average wolf."

"Why's that doc?" Nick handed the bag with the fur back. "Well besides being a less common subgroup of wolf."

Marcus chuckled lightly. "Well unfortunately you're not going to like the difference I've found." All eyes were on him as he drew out the tension. He waited till he heard the sound of rapid tapping before he continued. "Ah, there is that tapping I wanted to hear."

He looked over to Judy, Nick looked over to her as well and she stopped her foot from tapping the ground again. "Why must you always make me impatient Marcus?"

He let out a loud laugh. "Old habits detective. Now for what you won't like, follow me again." Marcus walked over to another table with a microscope and a computer and began to type a few things up on the keyboard. "Now look here detectives." Both Nick and Judy leaned closer to look at the screen as directed. "This is the blood sample of a of your more common grey wolf, and this is a sample from a white wolf." The screen showed the side by side comparison. They looked nearly identical only a few genetic differences. "Yes not many differences. They few that there however make the white wolf, on average, smarter, faster and more acclimated to the cold." The doctor cleared the screen before punching in a few more keys. "Now lets show a side by side comparison of a white wolf and the white wolf from the scene"

Judy let out a slight gasp. Nick only staired, a worried wrinkle forming on his brow. "Doc…I'm guessing that it's not supposed to look like that?"

On the monitor the comparison was showing a massive difference in several areas. A few of the ticks on the unnatural side showed elements that the average white wolf didn't even have. "As I've said before, fascinating. I personally haven't seen results like this before, but I did some research and I can give you some insight." He tapped his claw on one of the areas that showed up only in altered wolf. "This right here is caused when something has been added into the bloodstream. This paticular annomily is from the use of Midnicampum Holicithias. Or as you may know it as…"

"Night howlers." Nick and Judy both said at the same time. Marcus had been right they didn't like this. The memories of the first case flashed through there minds. There had been a few other cases of people using night howlers as a street drug, especially in underground fights. But besides what Bellwether had done no one had come close to using the plant to cause serious harm.

"Yes… and no." the Dr. turned and looked at the two of them, an odd excitement gleaming in his eyes. "This wolf isn't savage, however brutal and inhumane his attacks have been he is still, on at least some level, sane. More importantly he's in control of his actions."

Judy wasn't sure if this was good or bad information. But it did explain the criminal sparing the Stevenson couple. He was only after the criminals. "Is there anything the blood work has shown you? Anything that can help us?"

Marcus gave his muzzle a slow rub. Looking from the monitor and the two of them. "Well when the blood work comes in, I may be able to tell you more about the anomalies, but I will say that I don't think he is always like this. I believe that this variation of the serum is more like the street drug that gives this mammal a boost, but leaves his system after a short time. If that's the case, then it might give you an advantage out there. Whether by finding him before he takes a dose or evading him until it wears off." He looked back to the monitor looking at all the DNA variations. "But that's just my theory."

Nick studied the old wolf. His paws clutched the handle of his cane tightly, his eyes hovered over the monitor almost longingly, his mouth moving slowly as if mumbling, but nothing was coming out. "You doing okay Lucian?" The doctor turned his attention back to Nick and nodded. "There is something else about this serum isn't there?" Judy looked over Marcus carefully now and noticed what Nick had.

The doctor let out a little sigh. "There are a few things. The biggest may be a type of envy." He let out a sad chuckle. "I need more blood for more tests, but… this is a very determined wolf. This serum could have some very powerful benefits, in the right paws that is." He looked to his two friends who looked at each other with slightly worried expressions. "Oh forgive my rambling. I've simply had a lot on my mind. Cooped up in this little lab for too long."  
"You know where to find us if you ever want to talk about anything work related or personal okay?" Judy walked up placing her paw on top of his that still rested on the cane. "You should come over this weekend, we are having a few other friends from the force over and would be thrilled if you came over."

A very happy smile lit up the wolf's face and he nodded. "I'd be happy to. Still need to play cards with your fox again and this time I'll get my money back."

Nick nodded with a laugh, but before he could answer Nick's radio buzzed for pickup. "Wilde here over."

"Got a visitor here for you."

"Got a name for me?"

"He just said Jack and headed to your office." There was a long pause where Nick looked to Judy. "You copy Wilde?"

"Yeah Jone. Copy. Thanks for the heads up." He clipped the Radio to his side and nodded to Judy. "Well hate to run doc, but we gotta meet someone. If there is anything else that comes up give us a call." With that Nick and Judy left the wolf to his work and headed to his office.

7:35am

Jack had headed straight to Nick and Judy's office after he had told the kind gazelle who he had wanted to see. He knew that they would be up from the lab within a few minutes thanks to Skye's tracking. Entering the office he quickly looked around the small room. Opting to stand instead of sitting in one of the available chairs near the desks. He looked at the massive whiteboard and started to go over the information they had collected against what he had already figured out. Happy to find that the detectives had done a good job with the facts that had been available to them.

"Jack." His clear earpiece rang quietly. "They are right down the hall. Hope your ready, from what I've gathered. Detective Hopps is not a fan of yours."  
"You don't say babe. Keep me updated if anything happens okay?" Jack kept his voice low, if he could keep his use of Skye quiet that would be preferred.

Judy was first through the door, Nick right behind her. Judy didn't know exactly what to expect from the cold blooded killer she thought she was meeting, but the image before her didn't quite match up. The buck standing in the room like he belonged there was wearing a very professional suit, dark and custom made to fit him perfectly. Judy noticed just how tall he was, a good six inches taller than the average buck, thicker too. The sunglasses he had been wearing hung loosely from his mouth with his arms crossed over his chest comfortably. His stripped ears hung back down his back and she caught a set of scratches across his left eye. As the door closed Jack turned and looked the two over. Standing straight and tucking his glasses into a hidden pocket of his jacket. "A pleasure to meet you detective Hopps." His eyes locked with Nick and to Judy's surprised he looked down with his head low, ears flat. Nick was acting almost submissive or at the very least very respectful, in a very similar way he does when they go see Mr. Big. "Good to see you Nick, You look like you've been working hard."

"You're early Jack, Would've had coffee and donuts ready for you at 8:00." Nick forced himself to meet his eyes.

"As sure as I am that you would have, I was in the area and decided to just drop by." Jack gave Nick a small shrug of his shoulders as he said this. He knew Nick was uncomfortable and it slightly amused him. He hoped one day Nick would realize how lucky he was.

"Can we just get to it Jack?" Judy had decided to position herself in between Jack and Nick. "You wanted to meet and now you're here so what do you want."

If Jack was bothered by her icy tone he didn't show it and continued in his professional and calm voice. "Well of course Miss. Hopps. I've already looked over the information you've collected thus far, besides anything gathered from lab results. As I'm sure you thought off, I was at the scene of the crime last night and the video was shot by a recon drone I had watching the area. This criminal is clearly a major threat to many mammals. Though as of right now it seems like it's main focus is the killing of member of the criminal underground." He stopped and leaned back on the desk looking between the two them. "Any questions?"

Judy already hated how calm this buck was, but remembered her promise to Nick and stayed calm. "How did you know to get in touch with us about this case? Or that these were even connected."

"I did my research is the short answer. I monitored traffic about the killings and dug a little deeper than the media can get. It's how I stay ahead of everyone else in this game." Jack didn't see a point in lying about anything, he just didn't mention he had help with all the digging from Skye.

"Why are you even investigating this Jack?" Nick asked with genuine curiosity. The question had been on his mind since the call.

Jack locked eyes with Nick. He had several reasons, though few were actually good. "Well… it's beneficial to me and, though it may not seem like it, I'm using this crime to both of our advantages." A funny look came across his face followed by a smile. "Judy you really do hate me don't you."

Judy slightly flinched at the question. Jack's tone wasn't as professional as it was a second ago. The look he gave her unsettled her, but still she answered "Yeah I do. You almost killed Nick." Judy had taken a few steps closer until she was close enough to touch him. "If you had I would've hunted you till my last breath."

"Well that would of been a shame." Jack didn't move closer or back up. He looked over Judy to Nick before continuing. "Old boy you never did tell her did you, what really happened that day in the sewers?" Nick again looked down shaking his head no. "I must say I am impressed. I of course understand why you didn't. Tradition and honor and all that." Jack looking back to Judy quickly pulled out a small cylinder and held it out in an open paw. "Here a gift."

"Why would I want a gift from you." Judy definitely crossed her arms.

"Because I believe it will make your partner exceptionally happy." Jack kept his hand out knowing that Nick couldn't see what he held at this angle.

Judy grabbed it carefully and examined it. It was beautifully engraved with numerous mammals. As she turned it and looked at one of the ends she read the engraving. "Nicholas P. Wilde." Judy turned so Nick could see. His fur stood on end and his muzzle opened slightly. "Nick what is this?"

"You are giving that to her?" Jack again shrugged in reply turning back to the board. Nick looked back to Judy a confused smile across his face. "That is a debt. As long as he held that he could tell me what to do." He took a deep breath and walked up to Judy, crouching down to be eye level with her. Placing his paws on hers. "If he gave you this it means you hold my debt. Jack doesn't own me."

Jack, while still looking at the board, commented. "This also means he can tell you what happened all those years ago in the sewers." Jack took out his sunglasses and flicked them open and put them on. "I don't have to be here to hear the story, just make sure you tell her how amazing I was in the fight."

"You're leaving?" Nick questioned glancing over to him from his crouched position.

"I work better in the field. You'll hear from me in a bit." Jack walked to the door, opened it, but turned back. "Nick, I may have released you, but we are still taking this criminal down understood?" He didn't wait for an answer and closed the door silently.

There was a long minute of silence while the pair looked at the small cylinder and each other. Then Nick started laughing. A low chuckle that rose higher and higher. Bolting up and grabbing Judy into a tight embrace, spinning her around the room. "I'm free Judy!"

Judy was beyond happy that her fox was happy, but at the same time she had questions running through her mind. She let Nick spin her a few more times before she began to speak. "Nick!?" The yell got his attention and he stopped the spinning. "I feel like there are a few things you should tell me about now Nick."

"Oh right...Sorry just." Nick started to make excuses, but Judy cut him off and Nick realizing that he was still holding her quickly put her down. "Well I guess I can finally tell you what happened with my fight with Jack." Judy led Nick over to his seat and jumped up to sit on his desk before motioning for him to start. "It was three years ago…"

Three years ago. ZPD safehouse

Nick and Judy sat bored in the small apartment. Judy making small talk and Nick trying for the fifth time to build a pyramid out of cards. They had been in the apartment for close to three hours protecting Mr. Felmer. An older weazel who had decided to come clean about some illegal dealings his boss was into. After a long investigation his testimony was going to be key in bringing down one of the biggest crime bosses in the downtown area. Felmer had paced the apartment several times, on edge like he had been since they moved into this safe house.

"Mr. Felmer…" Judy called over her shoulder stopping him mid step. "Please try to calm down and relax." The weazal nodded and made his way to a chair. Judy looked across the table to see Nick smirking at her. "What you looking at slick?"

"Nothing much Fluff." Nick turned his attention back to his nearly completed pyramid until he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled the phone out to see a text message on the home screen. **Call me ASAP- Finnick.** Nick excused himself and headed into the hallway outside the apartment. And hit the call button next to his long time friends name. It connected after the first ring. "Hey Finnick whats going on?"  
"Nick you aren't safe. Someone just put a bounty on your Weazel. Word is that Savage took the job."

"What are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! You told me to keep my ears open about any news about your rat and a lot of activity just popped up about him. You gotta get him out of there Nick and damnit be careful. Savage is well… savage."

Nick was about to respond when he caught something out the window. Across the street on the rooftops a figure moved quickly and laid down. Nick dropped his phone and bolted through the door. "Get down!" Judy reacted instantly leaping over and tackling Felmer to the ground just as a bullet shattered the window and hit the chair Felmer had been sitting in. "Judy get him to the door!" Judy practically dragged the witness across the floor. Felmer started freaking out yelling that he didn't want to die. Judy rolled her eyes and kept pulling him across the floor eventually reaching Nick at the door frame. "There is a hit man across the street on the rooftop. Any ideas Carrots?"

"We gotta get him to the car. I'll radio in to the chief and find out where we should bring him" Judy pulled her radio off her vest and started calling in the scene to the station still holding Felmer by the back of the shirt. The three moved to the window Nick first spotted the shooter from in the hall. Both taking quick glances before another shot fired putting a hole where Nick's head had been a moment before.

"Damn!" Nick brushed the glass off his uniform angrily and gripped his gun tighter. He knew he didn't have the shot from here. He needed to get closer. "Alright Judy here's the plan." She looked over ready for command. "We are going to bring him down to the vehicle. you get him to safety and I'll cover you so he's not focusing on me."

Judy shook her head. "You realize that means he'll be focusing on you right?"

Nick flashed her a quick grin. "Well you focus on me all the time. It must mean I'm very distracting." The sight blush on Judy didn't go unnoticed. It was always fun to tease his partner. He still hadn't worked up the courage to ask her out, but after this case he planned to. "Now come on let's move!" And with that the two were focused back onto the fight. Judy went with Felmer first and Nick followed close behind all the way to the front door of the apartment building.

With one final nod, they bust out the door, quickly diving behind a car parked out front. Then everything went wrong. Just before they were going to split up, Felmer tore himself away from Judy and started sprinting the opposite direction of where the car was. "I don't want to die! Please don't kill me!" If the sniper hadn't known where he was he did after the yelling. Nick looked to the roof and fired two shots but they were way off. Judy sprinted and was about to tackle him when another load shot rang out, hitting him in the chest. Judy still tackled him behind another car. Putting pressure on the wound, but Nick could tell from where he was that the weazel was a gonner.

Nick looked up to see Jack stand from his position and sprint toward the other side of the building. "Judy moving to engage!" He heard her voice on the radio concerned for him, but he sprinted faster than he ever had before. Down the alley next to the gunman's building. He turned the corner just as he saw a figure jumping down a drain pipe. "He's in the sewers." Nick called into the radio before running up and jumping down into the dark and smelly sewers. As his paws hit the water he was glad he had natural night vision with how dark it was. His ears quickly picked up which way the sounds off splashing water was coming from and followed.

Nick wasn't sure how long he followed the sounds until he came to a cross section. Light was coming from the ceiling from what looked like another open sewer grate and a ladder that led up to it . He knew something was wrong the moment he stepped into the open area. The second he touched the ladder the trap was sprung. Giant nets dropped covering all the exits. Nick didn't even see where his attacker sprung from, but he finally had a clear view of the famous Jack Savage. Jack knocked Nick's gun away in the first hit and followed with several more strikes to his chest and a strong uppercut to the jaw. Nick already realized he was in a bad situation, but did his best to recover. Focusing on what he learned at the academy he blocked several of the next jabs. He leaned in close and attempted to grapple him but Jack was too quick and reversed it on him, throwing Nick onto his back. Jack started to reach for the handgun strapped to his thigh but Nick lunged up and tackled to the ground. Nick tried reaching for his handcuffs, but the bucks legs kicked him off hard. Jack was on top of him within a second. Jack placed his next kick along the kneecap and with a loud crack Nick knew it was broken. With a scream Nick leaned up and punched him as hard as he could across the face knocking him off him, but not to the ground. Before Nick could try and stand he heard the gunshot and froze.

"I must say…" Jack was now aiming the gun directly at Nick's head. "You are one determined fox Nicholas." The fact that he knew his name shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. "You do realize I could have killed you right now correct?"

"Oh well I figured you missed because you just couldn't bring yourself to kill me"

Jack was quiet for a moment before a steady laugh echoed out from his muzzle. "I always knew I'd like you old boy. Personal feelings aside you got a choice here and I think you know what I'm about to offer you." Jack reached into a small pouch and pulled out a small and engraved cylinder. "A bullet or a debt Nick. I don't have to tell you what I think you should pick. Especially when you still haven't made that move on your partner yet. I mean come on old boy you're not getting any younger now are you?"

Nick for the first time in a long was speechless. Jack knew so much it was unnerving to say the least. Nick knew he didn't have the luxury of time and nodded to the cylinder. "Good choice." Jack popped the top off and removed a small piece of paper and a needle. He walked over to Nick and grabbed his paw happy to see no resistance. It would be a shame if he had to kill him. He pricked the thumb and once there was enough blood he pressed it to the bottom of the paper and then wrapped it back up into the cylinder. "Judy will be here in a few minutes and you'll be taken care of. Your leg should be fine in the long run." He started to climb the ladder but stopped and looked back at him. "Stay alive old boy. You'll hear from me when the time is right." And with that Jack disappeared and the nets disconnected so anyone could get passed.

Nick laid there for several minutes exhausted barely staying awake when he finally heard the splashing of someone running to them. "Nick!?" He gave a small wave before letting his paw fall limply at his side. Judy was by his side looking over his body worry washing over her face. "Nick hang in there paramedics are on there way. They'll get you outta here.

Nick nodded feeling like sleep was close to overtaking him. He looked up into her eyes and whispered, "Come closer." Judy leaned in closer gently lifting his head with her arms. Nick reached up and cupped her face with his paw. "You're such a cute Carrot." The looked on Judy's face was priceless, but before she could get mad and drop his head Nick used the last of his energy to pull her muzzle to his. The first kiss with Judy shocked her. He pulled back and let his paw fall back to his side again.

"What um… "Judy was tongue tied. "When did you.. You just.." Nick just looked at her with a pleased smile. "You are a very sly fox."

"Yes I am." And with that Nick let his heavy eyes close.

Present day

Wilde/Hopps office

"And well that's the whole story." Nick finished up the story. Judy just stared at him for a long time. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

Judy smiled after a moment. "It's okay, you told me now and we can move on." She pulled him from his chair to where she was sitting at her desk, looking deep into his eyes. "There's no more secrets than between us is there?" Nick just shook his head no with a smile. The weight of the secret finally off his chest, he felt free. Judy pulled Nick into her muzzle for a long kiss happy to know her love wasn't burdened anymore by his past. They could have the peace they had wanted for years, and now they turned their attention to finding the white wolf.

Entry 4

Current time is 9:00 pm. It has been a long day in the lab refining the serum. I believe I have created a variation that should last even longer that all the others. Tomorrow, I will test it out and if all goes well, I may finally able to move onto first true target. I can't deny the fact I am excited. But underneath my excitement I feel there is something else. I find myself craving the fury more and more now. That and the whispers. While I sleep I feel like someone is whispering to me all through the night. It's to faint for me to understand, but it's there. Is this simply a side effect of the serum?... It doesn't matter now. This job must be finished for you and our boy, regardless of my own sanity.

Always yours,

S.B.

 **That's the end of chapter sorry for the length but i'm going away for my birthday and won't be back until next Wednesday so i hope you like this extra long chapter. This one really didn't want to be written but here it is! Please review and if you have any questions feel free to PM me i'll be here to answer them.**


End file.
